


The Crazy Season

by silviabella



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silviabella/pseuds/silviabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le festività natalizie a Bay City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crazy Season

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Crazy Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/175427) by [molo (esteefee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo). 



 

  _Bay City. Diciannove e Zero Zero (1), Vigilia di Natale...._

L'ometto fece una boccaccia stizzita a Starsky e agitò i minuscoli pugni. Starsky si sforzò di mantenere una faccia seria.

Hutch, che era col culo sul pavimento, non sembrava divertito. "Mettigli le manette, Starsk."

"Cosa?" Starsky diede una veloce occhiata al delinquentello alto 90 centimetri e poi si chinò su Hutch per sussurrare, "Non ammanetterò un nano. Neanche per idea. Perché non lo ammanetti _tu_?"

"Il termine corretto è 'persona piccola'," sussurrò Hutch nervosamente attraverso la bianca chiostra dei suoi denti stretti. "E lo farei, ma come puoi chiaramente vedere, il verme mi ha rifilato una bella botta sullo stinco con quella chiave inglese."

L'arma giaceva sul pavimento accanto alla gamba di Hutch. La sollevò come per dimostrarne la pesantezza, poi gridò, "Attento! Sta scappando!!"

"Merda, sta andando dietro quelle casse —"

"Prendilo!"

"Ahia! Figlio di puttana, mi ha MORSO!"

_Sbam! Tonk!_

"Senti, acchiappalo per quelle dannate gambe e basta!" disse impazientemente Hutch.

"Ci sto provando! Dannazione, non puoi darmi una mano —?"

Alla fine Hutch dovette strisciare per aiutarlo a soggiogare il pericoloso criminale. Starsky accusò un occhio nero e il segno di un morso. Fortunatamente, non sanguinava.

La ferita sulla stinco di Hutch era ancora aperta.

 

_Cinquanta minuti dopo..._

"È la follia delle feste— non c'è altra spiegazione," disse Starsky, sbirciando con l'occhio buono la taccheggiatrice di dieci anni. "La gente pensa di poter fare qualsiasi cosa e passarla liscia a Natale."

"Beh, che aspetti? Va' ad ammanettarla."

"Non ammanetterò una ragazzina di dieci anni, Hutch!"

"Starsk —"

"Davvero, guarda quegli occhi tristi. La piccola non riceverà proprio nulla. Ricordi Molly? Ricordi quanto era dolce — ahia! Merda! Merda!"

"Attento, sta scappando!"

"Dannazione, penso che la piccola bastarda mi abbia distrutto le noccioline!"

"L'ho presa! Vieni qui, tu... ouch! La bia bogga!"

 

_Quarantacinque minuti dopo..._

"Ti dispiacerebbe tirarmi quella borsa per il ghiaccio quando hai finito?"

"Il bio labbro sta ancora sanguinando."

"Povero piccolo." Starsky terminò il rapporto e lo firmò, poi lo gettò sulla pila. Si guardò intorno nella sala comune deserta prima di rivolgere ad Hutch un ghigno da fermare il cuore. "Ti dico io cosa — appena finito il turno ti porto a casa, ci facciamo della cioccolata calda e cantiamo delle belle canzoncine natalizie. Ci rimettiamo nello spirito giusto in un batter d'occhio."

"No! Niente canzoncine!" disse fermamente Hutch, gettando la borsa del ghiaccio. "Starsky, sai che ti amo, ma tu non dovresti mai e poi _mai_ cantare —"

Il tragico broncio avrebbe sciolto un cuore dieci volte più gelido di quello di Hutch.

"...TRANNE che per me solo," rettificò cupamente lui, per la rinascita del brillante ghigno di Starsky.

"Ti canterò una serenata dolcissima, stasera," disse Starsky, la voce roca. "Solo per te, piccolo."

"Oh, che bellezza," Hutch fu attento a non dirlo, incollandosi invece in faccia un debole sorriso.

"Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è sopravvivere alle prossime tre ore e mezza," disse Starsky. "Poi saremo fuori pericolo."

 

_Quarantadue minuti dopo...._

"Non dirlo neppure, Hutch."

"Starsky, sono io quello con il labbro gonfio e lo stinco rotto, perciò se _osi_ dire che non arresterai —"

"Non ammanetterò Babbo Natale! Nemmeno per sogno. È una specie di sacrilegio!"

"Ora, ragazzi, non c'è bisogno di scaldarsi tanto. Prometto che me ne verrò con voi buono buono."

"Sì, cantamene un'altra, grassone."

"Hutch! Non dovresti parlare così a Babbo Natale."

"Maledizione, leggigli soltanto i suoi diritti, poi... merda! Attento, Starsk! L'elfo ha un fucile —"

_Bang! Bang!_

"Hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio. Qualsiasi cosa dirai potrà e sarà usata contro di te in tribunale. Hai il diritto di consultare un avvocato e di essere assistito da questi durante l'interrogatorio. Se non puoi permetterti un avvocato, te ne sarà assegnato uno d'ufficio per rappresentarti..."

 

_Un'ora e quindici minuti dopo...._

"Potremmo doverla sottoporre al trattamento antirabbica, per questo, Detective."

"Cosa? Perché?"

"Ha detto di essere stato attaccato da un ratto(2)?"

"No, no. Un gatto. Beh, penso che fosse un gatto. Starsky, cos'era quella cosa?"

"Sembrava un opossum. Come sta il tuo sedere?"

"Proprio una favola."

"Questo potrebbe pizzicare un po', Detective..."

 

_Quarantacinque minuti dopo..._

" _ _Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg__ —" (3)

"Ti _dispiace_?" Hutch aprì di uno spiraglio il finestrino.

Starsky frenò improvvisamente. "Aspetta un attimo... cos'è quello?"

"No. Non m'interessa. Soltanto non —"

"Sembra... un tizio con indosso la metà inferiore di un costume da renna."

"Continua soltanto a guidare, Starsky."

_Bang! Bang!_

"Merda! Il culo di Rudolph è armato!"

 

_Diciotto minuti dopo..._

"Beh, ecco fatto." Starsky consegnò il delinquente ad un ufficiale in uniforme, che lo trascinò via con un ghigno sardonico. "Pensi di aver visto tutto e poi salta fuori che ti sei sbagliato alla grande."

Hutch si appoggiò pesantemente al cofano della Torino e si tamponò la fronte con la manica. "Beh, _sapevamo_ che il resto della banda di Babbo Natale era là fuori da qualche parte —"

"No, non quello. Voglio dire _quello._ " Starsky puntò un dito dall'altra parte della strada verso una puttana in un vestitino verde brillante e tacchi rossi di dieci centimetri.

"Mio Dio. Cos'è che ha attaccato al sedere?"

"Sembra un grosso groviglio di vischio." Starsky ghignò e ondeggiò la mano. "Ecco, guarda! Lo spirito del Natale."

"Possiamo, _per favore_ , andare a casa adesso, Starsk?"

 

_Ventinove minuti dopo...._

"Ah, casa dolce casa." Starsky si tolse il giubbotto e cominciò a spogliarsi della fondina, ma Hutch lo fermò con una mano.

"Lasciala."

"Co —?"

"È rimasto un altro minuto." Hutch zoppicò fino in cucina e tornò con due borse del ghiaccio e due birre.

Sedettero sul divano, tenendo il ghiaccio sulle loro ferite e bevendo in silenzio per altri cinquanta secondi.

"Buon Natale, Starsk."

"Buon Natale, piccolo."

_Clink._

"Come sta il tuo sedere?"

"Beh, non lo so." Hutch si sfregò il mento. "È un argomento piuttosto delicato."

Starsky dimenò le dita. "Potrei usare un po' di quella magia natalizia del vecchio Starsky, uhm?"

"Per mia fortuna ne ho una scorta personale."

 

_Finis._

 

  1. Piccola precisazione: _Diciannove e Zero Zero_ è la traduzione di "Nineteen Hundred Hours", che beh, significa semplicemente 19:00, ma secondo l'orologio delle 24 ore che è usato, nel Nord America, praticamente solo dai militari, mentre da noi è usato comunemente. Negli Usa infatti sono soliti usare l'orologio delle 12 ore, distinguendo poi tra mattino e sera.

  2. Nella versione originale l'infermiere chiede ad Hutch se è stato attaccato da un "bat", cioè un pipistrello, ma per rendere l'assonanza delle parole e giustificare il fraintendimento della parola _gatto/cat_ , ho trasformato il pipistrello in un ratto. XD

  3. Significa " _Suonano le campane, Batman puzza, Robin ha deposto un uovo"_ e continuerebbe con _" la Batmobile ha perso il volante e Joker è scappato!"_ Si tratta di una delle [molte](http://christmas-specials.wikia.com/wiki/Jingle_Bells_\(alternate_versions\)) versioni parodiche della canzone Jingle Bells. Ho trovato [qui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zrFkkIjw74) un video con una versione della canzone leggermente diversa da quella cantata da Starsky, ma con i sottotitoli del testo. Se masticate un po' d'inglese fateci un salto, fa veramente ridere. Il tizio con la chitarra è mitico!




**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata tradotta in occasione delle domeniche dell'Avvento del Natale 2013. Grazie mille a molo per avermi dato il suo permesso e per la sua disponibilità.


End file.
